<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Судьба by alex_knight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244484">Судьба</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_knight/pseuds/alex_knight'>alex_knight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cliche, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_knight/pseuds/alex_knight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гера и Мейс проводят вечер в баре</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gueira/Meis (Promare)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Судьба</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Не бечено</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В баре стоял шум, но музыка играла совсем не такая, к какой Гера привык: больше напоминало плейлист Гало — яркий, попсовый и жизнерадостный. Сам он тоже любил что-нибудь повеселей, в отличие от Мейса, но большинство песен были зачастую не только про любовь, но про любовь и выпивку.</p>
<p>— Ты все уже, готов? — даже сквозь шум Гера безошибочно уловил в на первом взгляд серьезном тоне Мейса подкол.</p>
<p>— Готов, — оскалился Гера. — Перепить тебя. </p>
<p>Мейс прищурился одним глазом. На его лице плясали неоновые отблески, делая его совсем бледным, клубный ультрафиолет то и дело выхватывал слепяще белые зубы, и Гера невольно залюбовался. Как-то раз Мейс спокойно признался, что всегда считал себя страшным, но поверить в это не удалось — у Геры были глаза. Его не проведешь.</p>
<p>— Давай, вперед! — азартно закивал он. — Еще парочка “Текилы Санрайз”, и ты в ауте, я тебе предсказываю.</p>
<p>— Да что “Санрайз”, давай просто, — Мейс подсел ближе и приобнял за плечо. Гера, хоть и почувствовал подвох, все равно подался навстречу, разглядывая ухмылку перед собой. — Просто текила, по-взрослому. — И заулыбался еще шире и кривей.</p>
<p>Явно гордился остроумием. </p>
<p>— Да без проблем, — запальчиво согласился Гера, хотя после исчезновения промаров ничего крепче коктейлей еще не пил. Зато до этого текилы мог уговорить бутылку, в одиночку, и захмелеть самую малость. Неужели сейчас не справится, и Мейс это прекрасно знал. На что только рассчитывал?</p>
<p>— Я тебе тоже много чего могу предсказать, — вдруг сказал он, скучающим взглядом провожая бармена: народу в клубе толпилась тьма, и троица за стойкой явно зашивалась. </p>
<p>— Например, что выпивку нам сделают нескоро?</p>
<p>— Это само собой, — Мейс снова обернулся к Гере лицом, снова заговорил почти на ухо. Конечно, чтоб он лучше его слышал, вот только сосредоточиться на его словах стало сложней: в голову постепенно ударяло от всех коктейлей, а от губ Мейса, почти невесомо задевающих то ухо, то щеку, концентрации не прибавлялось. Разве что на этих ощущениях. </p>
<p>— А? — переспросил Гера поняв, что что-то прослушал, и облизал губы. Наверное, у Мейса они были сладкие от всех этих добавок и сиропов. Их хотелось попробовать языком, но почему-то от одной только идеи в зале стало на пару градусов жарче, а в спину будто бы вперились сотни взглядов. </p>
<p>— Будущее, говорю, предсказать могу, — совершенно серьезно повторил тем временем Мейс, и Гера, когда смысл наконец дошел до него, даже проморгался, на секунду забыв и про людей вокруг, и про свои желания. Толпе вокруг, конечно же, никакого дела до них не было. </p>
<p>— Да ну, — усомнился Гера. — Что за развод? </p>
<p>— Хочешь, проверим? </p>
<p>И, не дожидаясь ответа, Мейс невозмутимо, будто сто раз так делал, подхватил руку Геры со стойки, со знанием дела перехватил ладонью вверх поудобней и, всмотревшись, ненадолго нахмурился. Несколько раз кивнул сам себе, что-то беззвучно проговорил, а потом осторожно провел указательным пальцем — прямо по центру. Ладонь неумолимо зачесалась от щекотки, и вместе с этим волосы на затылке едва не встали дыбом — к щекам тут же прилила кровь, а по спине прошлась приятная дрожь. Гера выругался про себя: вечно он так, реагирует, будто ему все время пятнадцать.</p>
<p>— Вот смотри, — начал Мейс, опять приближаясь. — Вот линия жизни, тут, значит, почти прервалось, ну, сам понимаешь, что тут недавно было, считай, заново родились. У меня такая же фигня есть, вот, — и он сунул свою ладонь Гере под нос. </p>
<p>И правда, похожая мелкая черточка рассекала какую-то там линию. Да быть того не могло.</p>
<p>— Погоди, так ты что, серьезно? — Мейс как будто бы оскорбленно вскинулся и мрачно посмотрел на него. </p>
<p>— А тут, — после паузы продолжил он, — линия любви. Вон, начинается отсюда, не сначала.</p>
<p>— Это, типа, мы тут познакомились, что ли? — Гера невольно всмотрелся и для верности ткнул пальцем левой руки туда, откуда начиналась очередная неведомая ему линия. Мейс отчего-то закашлялся, но быстро справился с приступом.</p>
<p>— Типа, да, — хрипло подтвердил он. — А вот тут карьера. Зацени, как вверх пошла, причем недавно.</p>
<p>— Слушай, а это, выходит, экзамен, может? — всерьез заволновался Гера. В то,что он столько времени провел бок о бок с новоявленным Нострадамусом, сам того не зная, верилось с трудом, но пока все сходилось. И больно уж убедительно Мейс выглядел. Экзамен на права и разрешение на вождение рабочей тачки только добавляли делу солидности.</p>
<p>— Он самый. Глядишь, скоро из кадетов переведут.</p>
<p>— Да ну! — до красивых нашивок было бы все еще далековато, но все же. — А это точно написано?</p>
<p>Мейс наклонился ниже, всматриваясь, и теперь кожу приятно защекотало уже его дыханием.</p>
<p>— Да, точно. Пишут, что если не завалишь тесты, то все будет в шоколаде.</p>
<p>— Слышь, а ты откуда этому вообще научился? — теперь вместе с неверием и легким возбуждением Геру терзало еще и любопытство. </p>
<p>— А это у нас в семье такое было, — пожал плечами Мейс, так и не выпуская ладонь. Не то чтобы кто-то возражал. — По маминой линии.</p>
<p>— Чего?!</p>
<p>— Да ничего, бабка из Салема родом, слыхал о таком? </p>
<p>Что-то такое отдаленно Гера слышал, но без подробностей.</p>
<p>— Город такой, там ведьм полным-полно было. Несколько веков, между прочим. Вот и передалось, у нас все соседи, кстати, тоже были из этого, как его, забыл слово. Ведьминского кружка по интересам, короче.</p>
<p>— Охренеть, и ты ни разу не рассказывал?!</p>
<p>— Да ты и не спрашивал, вообще-то.</p>
<p>— Блин, серьезно, а что еще можешь? Прям чтоб доказать.</p>
<p>Мейс закусил губу, коротко усмехнулся и кивнул.</p>
<p>— Могу предсказать ближайшее будущее, в пределах пары часов. Хочешь?</p>
<p>— Ого! Конечно, хочу!</p>
<p>— Точно?</p>
<p>— Да давай быстрей уже!</p>
<p>— Вам повторить?</p>
<p>Голос бармена зазвучал резко, почти инородно, ровно в тот короткий момент, когда один хит в динамиках сменял другой. Ну наконец-то.</p>
<p>— Нам две текилы, — быстро и громко сказал Мейс.</p>
<p>Бармен понятливо кивнул и принялся за дело, а Гера нетерпеливо подергал рукой.</p>
<p>— Ну, давай уже быстрей, предсказывай!</p>
<p>— Поближе давай, — потянул его на себя Мейс и приблизился к уху губами, чтобы не перекрикивать музыку. Гера тупо разглядывал свою ладонь, всю в мелких линиях и черточках, и силился понять, как здесь вообще могла уместиться его судьба. — Я ясно вижу, — начал Мейс, и от его низкого голоса снова стало не по себе. Точней, наоборот, очень хорошо, даже горячо. — Что у тебя сегодня…</p>
<p>— Ну!</p>
<p>— … слушай внимательно, — ухо снова задели губы.</p>
<p>— Да слушаю я, чего там у меня сегодня? — все-таки с терпением все еще были проблемы, приходилось это признать.</p>
<p>— У тебя сегодня точно будет секс.</p>
<p>И с этими словами Мейс быстро прижался губами к ладони, закрыл ее пальцами и выпрямился. Плечи его мелко дрожали.</p>
<p>От смеха.</p>
<p>— Ах ты козлина! </p>
<p>Гера выдернул руку, чувствуя, что на ходу трезвеет. Да кто он только мог повестись на такое?</p>
<p>— Я щас тоже предскажу кое-что, — сердито заявил он. — Что у кое-кого секса не будет неделю, понял?</p>
<p>— Да ладно тебе, — теперь тот скалился, совершенно не скрываясь: видимо, держать серьезную мину так долго было трудно. — Я ж и понятия не имел, что ты поверишь!</p>
<p>— Да ты бы себя видел, пидор, врешь и не краснеешь!</p>
<p>Повод был, конечно, полной ерундой, но Гера все равно злился. Хотя и не так сильно, как хотел показать. Наверное, он бы тоже попытался что-то такое провернуть, жалко, что все идеи, приходившие ему в голову, обычно были попроще. </p>
<p>— Да ты себя бы видел, уши развесил, тебя как ребенка обмануть можно, что ли?</p>
<p>Мейс почти успокоился и коротко кивнул бармену, когда тот поставил перед ними две мелкие стопки и еще зачем-то блюдце с лимоном. Или чем-то похожим.<br/>

— Вот именно, уши развесил, — возмутился Гера по второму кругу. — Господи, да как я забыл, ты же такой же сраный оззи, как я, какая к черту бабка из Салема, еще и с соседями?!</p>
<p>— Вот именно, — покачал головой Мейс. </p>
<p>Конечно, красивым людям всегда проще водить других за нос, Гера это давно приметил. Тут не только в бабку-ведьму поверишь — а сам рай и ад, если втирать про это будет кто-то с таким низким голосом, точеным профилем и лицом как у вампира — те всегда были красивые, если верить фильмам и комиксам.</p>
<p>— Да ладно тебе, не злись, — примирительно сказал тот тем временем и пихнул острым плечом в бок.</p>
<p>Гера, если и злился, то скорей на себя — за то, что так легко поддавался на все эти уловки и так же легко прощал. Вот и сейчас, ему и самому теперь было смешно.</p>
<p>— Тоже мне, пророк, — фыркнул он и потянулся к своей стопке. — Ладно, проехали, давай пить.</p>
<p>— Да погоди ты! — Мейс перехватил его руку в последний момент, и текила едва не разлилась прямо на колени. Или на новую рубашку, купленную для особенных случаев. </p>
<p>— Че не так? Че опять? </p>
<p>— Чистую текилу не так пьют, олень, — вздохнул Мейс и заставил его опустить стопку обратно. — Дай научу.</p>
<p>— Магический ритуал? — не удержался Гера, с интересом глядя, как тот тянется к солонке. — Солью посыпать, чтоб демонов изгнать?</p>
<p>— Угу, тебя.</p>
<p>Он, кажется, даже не шутил: встряхнул солонкой, закатал Гере рукав куртки, открывая запястье, и щедро высыпал соль, прямо поверх выступающих вен. Что-то такое смутно пришло на ум, кажется, в каком-то старом кино показывали нечто подобное. Но прежде, чем Гера вспомнил, Мейс решительно потянул его на себя и широко лизнул, собирая кристаллы горячим языком. </p>
<p>А затем опрокинул в себя стопку и быстро сунул в рот кусочек лимона. А потом наклонился и поцеловал, коротко, просто прижимаясь прохладными губами. Не сладкие, подумал Гера, пытаясь распробовать: соленые, горькие, и не лимон это был вовсе, а лайм, свежий с головокружительным запахом, хотя точно сказать, от чего у него кружилась голова, он уже не мог.</p>
<p>— Давай, твоя очередь, — теперь уже без всяких смешков сказал Мейс. — Пей.</p>
<p>Из динамиков гремела какая-то песня, которую крутили уже раз в третий, толпе вокруг и парочкам за стойкой было плевать на то, какая магия творилась между ними с Мейсом, и Гера, чувствуя себя снова глупым школьником, готовым выпрыгнуть из штанов от одного лишь поцелуя, выпил. Текилу, вместе с солью, со смехом и всем этим вечером. </p>
<p>— Вот эта штука, кстати, — Мейс снова показал на ладонь, где какая-то из линий действительно прерывалась. — Это от колючей проволоки, ты на учениях схватился, как дурак, забыл, что теперь на ходу не лечится.</p>
<p>— Я не помню, а ты помнишь, вот же козел, — восхитился Гера. </p>
<p>От чистой текилы в голове стало совсем легко и пусто, он попытался поцеловать Мейса, но попал только в едва ощутимо колкий подбородок. </p>
<p>— Да у меня просто такое же, — признался тот. — Ты ж меня тогда вытаскивать полез. Дурак.</p>
<p>— Сам дурак, — возразил Гера. — Знаешь что, бери-ка всю бутылку, и поехали уже.</p>
<p>Все, хоть и были заняты собой и своими парами, но ощутимо мешали. </p>
<p>— Домой?</p>
<p>— Домой. Быстрей уже, а.</p>
<p>Мейс с готовностью вскочил с высокого барного стула и, чуть шатаясь, поймал Геру под локоть. Наконец-то они оказались совсем близко и вровень, и можно было в конце концов нормально поцеловать его.</p>
<p>— А ведь я все верно предсказал, — вдруг хитро прищурился он уже на стоянке, запихивая Геру в такси. — От судьбы, как видишь, не уйдешь.</p>
<p>Гера много чего мог бы сказать по этому поводу — и про свою благосклонность, и про магию, и про чью-то обнаглевшую рожу, с которой его свел то ли рок, то ли удача, но сказал только единственно верное сейчас.</p>
<p>— От судьбы бегут только трусы. Погнали!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>